The Book Of Shadows
by Ceridwen
Summary: A Goddess from across the seas travels to Greece in search for a stolen magical book.


H:TLJ FF: "Book of Shadows"

**"The Book of Shadows"**

**by Ceridwen **

_NOTE: The Book of Shadows is a magickal journal kept by each Wiccan initiate, in which spells, invocations, rituals, herbal recipes, dreams, divination results and material from the coven book are recorded. Sewn into the cover of the Book are leaves of the sacred herbs vervain, rue, bay, willow or others. They should be well dried & secretly placed by the light of the moon. The covers of the Book of Shadows are covered with cloth._

Part 1 

She was not alone in the darkness of the night. A hunter was preparing himself for death. Not the death of himself, but the death of another creature. Yet there was no blood-thirst in his heart. His aim was true and his hands would allow neither pain nor suffering. This was the heart of a man who could not take a life in cold blood. 

It was a hunter's heart. 

The feelings she sensed disturbed her for she, too ruled over life and death, but she was a Goddess and this soul a mere mortal. How strange these parts of the world were and how easy and quick this man made the choice between life and death. She could feel, that the hunter had made such decisions often in his life. 

Ceridwen shook her head and returned her attention towards the task ahead of her. 

The Book of Shadows. 

It had been taken from her sacred temple, stolen by marauding bandits and as many of her priestesses had lost their lives in the attempt to return it, she had now followed it's trace to this strange land herself. Other Gods ruled here and she could feel their presence. She would not interfere. But the Book must be returned to her temple and this was no longer a task for anybody else but her. The Book bore incredible powers. 

She looked deep into the grey-blue flames of the fire in front of her and sprinkled blue leaves out of pouch into the consuming glow. In the dancing flames, there were images. A man, born of a God with the strength of a hundred men. Another man, bearded and dressed in colourful clothing. 

The Book. 

Ceridwen took a deep breath and held onto those images, drawing herself deeper into concentration. What was laying ahead? Which was the next step? What would the future bring? A sharp pain drove through her body as she focused on the Book and her questions. 

Pain .. 

Death .. 

Somebody would die. She drew a deep, relaxing breath. The quest would not be easy. 

Suddenly she was drawn out of her vision as, she felt a pair of eyes looking at her. Ceridwen turned around and looked with an expression of surprise and anger into the deep blue eyes of a stranger. But was he a stranger? She could feel his soul. He was the hunter, she had sensed before in the forest. 

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked. 

The blond man looked at her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you." he said gently, almost apologetic. "I was just hunting ... and ... and ... I ... just ... I'm sorry." 

His voice trailed off as if he knew anything he would say would just sound like an excuse to her and to him. She smiled gently at his boyish semblance and stepped forwards towards him. 

"I usually don't have company when I summon the spirits, but you are welcome, Stranger" 

The man placed the game he had hunted on the ground and wiped his hands on his dark leather trousers. He felt strangely uneasy in the company of this woman in front of him. That was certainly a first. She was beautiful and there was something mysterious about her. And yet he had a strange feeling. 

"My name is Iolaus." he tried to break the icy feel of the situation. 

She produced a gracious smile. "Ceridwen" she said and her voice almost mirrored the whisper of the wind in the trees. 

Iolaus nodded and returned the smile. His mind raced. What else could he say to her ask her? He could feel, she was special, different from all the other women he had met and he wanted to know more about her. But what could he say, which wouldn't sound lame or like a silly pick-up line? 

"Your accent ..." he said finally. "You are not from around here?" 

She nodded as she glanced around the lake. "I have come from a land far away from here. It lays ... across the water to the west." 

Iolaus eyes went over her body. Her curly auburn hair fell loosely over her shoulders and her deep blue-green eyes had a certain magical depth to them. 

"So, what brings you here then? For such a long journey, it must be something important." 

Ceridwen smiled. "I have come here to find something, which has been stolen from my home." 

Iolaus looked at her, his eyes serious. "Something stolen? What was it? Maybe I can help you find it?" 

She smiled graciously and took in his features. The moon turned his curly blond hair into a flow of light gold and even though he was half a head smaller than she, his purple patched vest revealed a body, which was muscular and well trained. The body of a warrior. He had a strong heart. Brave and just. 

"It was a book." she said. 

Iolaus laughed. "A book? You traveled all this way ... for a book?" 

But his laughter stopped immediately as he saw her face turning serious. A shadow of sadness and disappointment hushed across her face. 

"Have you never possessed something, which however trivial to others, was yet important to you?" 

Subconsciously, Iolaus' hand went to his chest and enclosed his amulet. His eyes sunk to the ground then back up to find hers. Gods, she was beautiful. 

"You're right," he said. "I'm sorry." 

Then he took a deep breath. 

"I seem to be apologizing a lot to you. Maybe you will allow me to make up for my stupidity. I would really like to help you!" 

Ceridwen walked past him to reach down and pick up her velvet bag, which had been laying on the ground. As she past him, her arm brushed against his' and images flashed through her mind. The same images she had seen before in the flames. 

Pain. 

Death. 

Her eyes widened in horror. No. Not again. Too many innocent had already died on this quest to return the Book. There would be no more. She shook her head to push those images away and then looked into his cerulean eyes. He would not be one of the victims. 

"Thank you very much, Iolaus." she said as she straightened her body and stepped towards the fire. "But, I am sure, I will be fine." 

She stopped at the glooming flames and started to extinguish them with her foot. 

"You must have more important matters to attend to. It is not much further to Thrace, which is where I'm heading." 

The blonde's eyes followed her form and a smile rushed over his face. 

"Well, what a coincidence. I was meant to meet a friend in Thrace, so if you don't mind, it would be an honour if I could accompany you." 

Ceridwen turned around and looked at him. Iolaus shrugged his shoulders. 

"Listen, if you are still mad about what I said earlier, Im ... Im ..." 

Ceridwen laughed loudly at his discomfort. "Yes, I know ... you're sorry." 

She looked at him with interest. He was persistent. A hunter. A warrior. His soul was filled with bravery, compassion and loyalty and his body a sign of power and strength - a rare combination. Ceridwen knew, in this foreign land, she would need help. 

"Very well, Iolaus" she said "I would be glad to have some company." 

She would allow him to accompany her, but the quest was hers. 

As they walked down the road, Iolaus took a deep breath. 

"So," he started as they walked side by side. "What is so special about that book of yours then?" 

Ceridwen drew a breath and looked at him, the painful memory of the disturbing images still haunting her. 

"Iolaus, don't get involved." she said and continued to look at the road ahead. But Iolaus was not ready to give up. "Well, it must be something special. Do you think it is in Thrace?" 

Ceridwen remained silent. Iolaus took a deep breath and continued his detective work. "Well, you've come all the way from ... wherever it is you're from ... to find this book, which somebody stole from you." 

Still no reply, but he had cracked tougher nuts. 

"You spent your nights in a dark forest, talking to spirits ... hum, must be some book!" 

Ceridwen stopped in her tracks and turned at him. "Iolaus, what are the chances of you giving up?" 

The blond smiled "Slim to none. And believe me, I can talk all the way to Thrace!" 

The auburn-haired woman closed her eyes for a second then looked at him. 

"All right, Iolaus. I will tell you." She continued to walk on. "The book that was stolen from my house is called 'The Book of Shadows'. It contains powerful spells and in the wrong hands, it could cause death and destruction. I don't know who stole it, but the spirits have guided me here." 

Iolaus kept walking without any reaction of surprise or amazement. 

"Book of Shadows ... spirits ... spells ..." he repeated more to himself than to her. "I take it, you are a witch?" he asked nonchalantly. 

Ceridwen stopped and looked at him. This was the domain of Gods foreign to her and his was as good an explanation as any. 

"Yes." She said simply, watching his face for any reaction. She knew that not only in her land, many people feared and hated her worshippers and that they were not welcomed in their midst. But Iolaus just stopped and turned to look at her. 

"What?" he asked bewildered. 

Ceridwen shrugged her shoulders. "I thought you might be surprised. Angry. Afraid." 

Iolaus laughed. "Why would I be angry or afraid? You're a witch, so what? I have met dragons, hydras, giants, gods and .witches before." He smiled at her with an expression of encouragement. "I just hope you are a good one." 

Ceridwen sighed in relief. "Yes, I am." 

"Well, good." Iolaus replied with a smile and continued to walk. "That's that sorted out then." 

A smile of relief crossed her face as she caught up with him. 

"So," he said after she had been walking quietly next to him for a while. "This book of yours then. What makes you think it is in Thrace?" 

Ceridwen looked up into the night sky and examined the countless number of stars. 

"The spirits have shown me the signs. The village of Thrace. And a man. Big. bearded. A salesman." she said. "I have seen the future." 

Iolaus stared ahead. "The future, hum?" he said in amusement "Am I in it?" 

Ceridwen turned her head and looked at him in shock. 

"I was joking." Iolaus said calmly. "It was a joke." 

If only it was, she thought. 

Part 2 

Salmoneus sat at the table and stared at the man opposite him. A faint smile hushed across his face as he put down the cards on the table. 

"Three squares and two circles." he smiled "I win!" 

His opponent's face sagged as he inspected the salesman's cards. 

"Damn." he hissed. 

Salmoneus' eyebrows creased. "Now, now," he said "No need for unpleasant language. We had a good game. Now let me see your wager." 

The man took a deep breath, reached underneath his vest and brought a cloth-bound book out. It was rather big and heavy and its cover carried a golden symbol in the shape of a cauldron. He placed it in front of the salesman. Salmoneus eyes focussed onto the object in front of him. 

"What is this?" he asked in annoyance. 

The man looked at him "It's a book." he said in surprise. 

Salmoneus pulled a face. "I know that. I can see that." 

He took hold of the heavy, leather-bound book and turned it in his hands. 

"What am I supposed to do with a book?" he asked, but his game partner had already stood and headed out of the door. 

"Hey, come back here! What am I supposed to do with a..." 

But he didn't receive an answer. "I hope it is a good read!" Salmoneus shouted after him, but the man was already out of the door. 

Salmoneus shook his head in dispair and ordered another mug of ale. Serves me right', he thought. I am a salesman, not a gambler. This is what I get from trying to have fun!' 

As the barmaid placed the mug in front of him, he leaned over the book. 

And what is that smell?? he snorted and brought his nose down closer to the book. The scent was like, likewillow..and bay? It seemed as if the herbs had been placed inside the cover of the book. 

Unusual. 

The book was as heavy as it had appeared and bound in what looked like expensive leather and covered with cloth. The symbol of the cauldron in front of the cover looked like it was made out of pure gold. Salmoneus raised his eyebrows as his fingers brushed over the emblem. 

"Maybe I can get some dinars for the cover..." he mumbled. 

He took a sip from his ale and opened the book. The pages were made out of parchment and from its golden brown colour, Salmoneus suspected it must be quiet old. He turned to the first page and started to read. 

"Beware, for each beginning must be an end or the spirits will not rest ..." 

Salmoneus shook his head. 

"Unusual start," he mumbled and turned to the next page. "On a burning fire, three spoonful of cider, two shells of snail, a rabbit's tail ..." 

Salmoneus eyes turned up against the ceiling. "Oh, no, it's a cookbook!" he sighed. 

He took another sip from his mug and skipped a few pages to the back. 

"Shangui Sara Hateh ... " he uttered as suddenly the windows of the tavern flew open and a strong gush of cold wind rushed through the room. Salmoneus looked up from the book. 

What in the name of Hades ...? 

Salmoneus watched people dive for their hats and odd pieces of clothing as the breeze blew things to the floor and across the room. Salmoneus shrugged and returned his attention to the book in front of him. 

"What language is that supposed to be? Sirkah Shona Erey Wedith ... Oh, man, I've been had! I can't believe I felt for this guy. Just somebody listen to this crap ... Erey Wedith Shacun Gedyyion" 

At that moment, the sound of rolling thunder broke through the noise of excitement and a flash of lightening struck into a nearby tree outside the inn, bringing it crashing to the ground. The heavens seemed to open and heavy rain started to pour down. 

"I hope they have rooms left in here." Salmoneus whispered as he watched the change in the weather with annoyance. 

Ceridwen and Iolaus had left the forest as the full force of the sudden storm hit them. Iolaus spotted a rock formation on the other side of the road and pulled Ceridwen with him into a sheltering niche, wrapping his arms protectively around her. 

"Where in Demeter's name did this come from?" he shouted through the noise of the wind. 

Ceridwen stood frozen. 

"The book!" she shouted back "Somebody has the book!" 

Iolaus looked at her in bewilderment. "What do you mean 'somebody has the book'? A book can't do this! Can it?" 

Ceridwen nodded as she starred into the rain, trying to press herself deeper into the protection of the niche and Iolaus' arms. 

"I was afraid this might happen." she shouted into the rolling thunder. 

Iolaus hugged her tighter and looked over the raging treetops up into the dark sky. 

"We'll just have to wait it out." he said and could almost not hear his own voice. 

Heavy rain had started to fall. 

Ceridwen looked up into Iolaus' eyes and then into the skies. 

"The spell must be undone." she whispered. "We might be here for some time." 

In Thrace, the door to the inn opened and a tall, muscular man walked through the door. He shook his wet hair and wringed his soaked tan-coloured vest as his eyes searched the room and stopped to rest at the form of the salesman in the back corner. A smile crossed his face as he moved closer to stand over the man. 

"Hello Salmoneus." he said. 

Salmoneus' head shot up and stared at the man in front of him. His face lit up. 

"Hercules!" he shouted and rose to stand. "My friend! What are you doing here?" 

Hercules smiled and pulled a chair up to sit opposite the merchant. 

"Well, I'm meeting Iolaus. Have you see him?" 

Salmoneus looked around the tavern. "Who? Iolaus? Oh, yes, little blond guy! Nope, haven't seen him." 

Hercules nodded. "Yes, well, I'm a little early. I'm sure he'll be here soon. I just hope he doesn't get caught up in that storm. Caught me totally by surprise. Oh, well. How have you been doing, Salmoneus?" 

Salmoneus sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. "Oh, man, you wouldn't believe it. I played cards with this guy, and what do I win from him? This!" He pointed disappointedly at the book in front of him. "Some win!" 

Hercules looked at the book. "Well, I didn't know you played cards, Salmoneus. But look at it like this: at least you wont be bored, can broaden your horizon" 

"Bored?" Salmoneus spat. "The author better not give up his day job! It's a bloody cookbook and a useless one at that!" 

He opened the book at a page "Listen to this: Two strings of hair of a white wolf, three rabbit teeth ..... I mean really, Herc, who would eat anything like that? That's disgusting. And if anything in this book could broaden my horizon, then I wouldn't know, because it is all in a foreign language!" 

Hercules eyes turned serious as he looked at the parchment. 

"Let me see." he asked and turned to book around to him. 

He flew over the pages and inspected the cover, then looked back at Salmoneus. "Well, Salmoneus, I don't think this is a cookbook. I think this is a Witches' handbook." 

Salmoneus starred at him. "A what?" 

Hercules continued to turn the pages. "Where did you get it from?" he asked. 

Salmoneus shrugged his shoulders. "Well, as I said, I was playing cards with this guy just now and ... " 

Hercules suddenly raised his head and looked up at him. He had spotted the warning on the first page and looked into the salesman's eyes. 

"Salmoneus. Please tell me you didn't try any of these?" 

Salmoneus shrugged his shoulders. "Nooo, of course not. That's revolting. Rabbits teeth and turtle tails.....What do you think Im nuts?" 

Hercules shook his head. "No, I don't mean the recipes" he whispered in a low voice and leaned forwards. "I mean the spells." 

Salmoneus also leaned forwards "What spells?" he whispered back. 

Hercules sighed "Well, the foreign language part in the end. Did you try any of those? I mean did you read any of those out loud?" 

Salmoneus was still leaning forwards and kept staring into the demi-god's eyes. "Why?" he whispered. 

Hercules tried to remain patient. "Just answer my question. Did you?" 

Salmoneus was still staring at him as if in hypnosis. "Yes. Maybe." 

Hercules slumped back in his chair. "Oh, Salmoneus ..... which ones did you read?" 

Salmoneus also leaned back. "I don't know. I don't remember, why?" 

Hercules pointed out of the window into the raving storm. "Well, just a suspicion here, but we have a storm, which came out of nowhere .... I just suspect that it started right after you read one of the spells in that book? So, which ones did you read?" 

Salmoneus' eyes widened as he followed Hercules' finger outside and watched the trees shake under the force of the gales. His face broke into a big smile. 

"No, Hercules. There is no way. I couldn't have. It couldn't .... why, it all started .... " 

His face froze and he turned to look at Hercules then at the book. His fingers flew through the pages and stopped half way through the book. 

"I think it was this one!" he said and pushed the book in front of Hercules. 

The demi-god pointed at the second paragraph and pushed the book back in front of the salesman. 

"Read it!" he said forcefully. 

Salmoneus drew back. "Read it??? Are you insane? Look what the first paragraph did!" he pushed the book back in front of the demi-god. "You read it!" 

Hercules shook his head and pushed the book back. "I can't read it. Didn't you see the warning on the first page? For each beginning must be an end or the spirits will not rest You have to read it, Salmoneus." 

Salmoneus drew a deep breath. "Allright, if you say so." He looked down at the page " Dewan Careth ...... are you sure about this, Hercules?" 

Hercules threw him a warning look. 

"Salmoneus!" 

"Okay, okay, okay..... Dewan Careth Sacun Sharan." 

Both men looked at each other. Suddenly, there was silence. A ghostly silence. The wind had died away and the rain had stopped. Salmoneus and Hercules looked at each other and neither could speak a word for what seemed an eternity. 

Part 3 

Suddenly, there was silence. 

Iolaus looked up at the sky. The wind had died away and the rain had stopped as if it had never been. Slowly, he released Ceridwen out of his embrace and looked at her. 

"It is over." he said. 

Her green-blue eyes carried a shadow of urgency as she looked at him. 

"No, Iolaus. It is not over. It has just begun. We must hurry. There is not much time." she said and turned to walk back onto the road. 

Iolaus sighed heavily and followed the mysterious woman. 'This will be one interesting adventure' he thought as he ran to catch up with her. 

In the inn, Salmoneus was the first to find his voice. 

"Whoa!" he shouted "This is amazing. Hercules, we are rich! This is fantastic! What a great book." 

Hercules looked at him, grabbed hold of his vest and shook him. 

"Salmoneus! Hey! Listen to me." 

Salmoneus stared at him. 

"Salmoneus. You can't keep this book. It is dangerous." 

Salmoneus smiled. "Ah, c'mon Hercules, don't be a bore. This is great! I could just try a couple ... " 

"No!" Hercules interrupted forcefully. 

"Maybe just one..?" 

"No, Salmoneus. Not a couple, not one, nothing! Don't you see? This might have just been a little rain and wind, but the next time, you might just kill somebody!" 

Salmoneus looked at Hercules with pain-filled eyes. 

"Allright, allright, Hercules. You're right....." Salmoneus looked at the demi-god and then back at the book in front of him. 

"Maybe if I am careful and only..." 

"Salmoneus! Have you been listening to anything I said? We have to get rid of this book before somebody gets hurt." 

Hercules looked around the inn to make sure nobody had been following their conversation. His gaze returned to Salmoneus, who had produced a big yawn. The demi-god sighed heavy. 

It's late. I suggest, we talk about this tomorrow morning. By then, Iolaus will be here and we can together decide what to do. 

Salmoneus nodded and pushing his chair back, he stood up. Hercules looked at him with a warning expression. 

"Now, Salmoneus. Don't touch anything, do anything ..... and don't read any more of those spells. Promise?" 

He stood up and started to walk towards the bar. Salmoneus sighed heavily. 

"Yeah, sure, Hercules. I promise." 

With those words, he turned and started to walk up the stairs. Hercules' eyes followed the salesman's form until it disappeared. He shook his head and looked around the inn. It was still busy even though the hour was growing late. 

Iolaus, where are you? he mumbled and decided to go for another ale and then turn in himself. 

Iolaus and Ceridwen reached Thrace and headed straight for the inn. Ceridwen pulled her cape closer around her face. This was the place she had seen in her vision. The book was here. But she could also feel dark forces watching her every step. 

"Let's go to the inn and see whether my friend has arrived." she heard Iolaus say. "And I think we could use to dry out and get some food into us as well." 

Iolaus opened the door to the inn and stepped into the crowded, warm room. It was full of people, as he had expected on a late evening. His eyes wandered across the room and spotted a tall man, dressed in a light brown vest and leather breeches standing at the bar. 

A smile went over his face as he pulled Ceridwen behind him and walked up to the man. 

"So, you're Hercules, hum!" he said as he slapped the man on the back. "Not very impressive!" 

The man turned around and his annoyed face turned quickly into a bright smile. 

"Iolaus! You made it." 

Hercules was about to pull Iolaus into a hug, when his eyes caught sight of the auburn haired woman standing behind his friend. With the word *explanation* written in his eyes, he looked down at Iolaus. The blond smiled. 

"Oh, Hercules, meet Ceridwen. Ceridwen..this is my friend Hercules." 

Hercules smiled and extended his hand. 

"It is nice to meet you, Ceridwen." 

Ceridwen stepped forward and took Hercules' hand. "It is nice to meet you, too." 

As their hands touched, Ceridwen could feel the power of the blood running through his veins. He was the man born of a god, she had seen in her vision. Her eyes focused on his and she could see him looking at her intensely. Hercules didn't know what it was he felt, but he was sure, she was not human. He tried to read her eyes, but the blue-green seemed to reveal only an un-discoverable depth. Whatever she was, she was not ready to reveal herself and from Iolaus' behaviour, Hercules suspected, his exuberant friend had noticed nothing unusual about the woman. 

He released himself from her grasp and looked at his friend. 

"Iolaus." he said trying to focus his concentration to his friend as he grabbed the hunter's forearm and shook it. "You had us worried, my friend. We thought you'd be caught up in that storm!" 

Iolaus sighed heavily. "Oh, boy, Herc. You wouldn't believe this storm. It was incredible ... what do you mean *us*?" 

Hercules smiled. "Well, Salmoneus and I. I met him when I got here." 

Iolaus searched the room but couldn't see the merchant anywhere. 

"Salmoneus, hum?" he asked. 

Ceridwen shivered next him and he could feel her rain-soaked dress brushing against his arm. 

"Ceridwen, we have to get you out of those wet cloth." he said and looked at her gently. "I suggest, we get you a room here get a good night's rest and make a battle plan tomorrow morning." 

Ceridwen closed her arms around her body and pulled the damp coat closer around her. "I don't think there is time to..." 

Iolaus smiled. "It is the middle of the night. In this land, it is a time to sleep and rest. Nothing will happen until tomorrow morning. Trust me." 

Ceridwen looked into his cerulean eyes and smiled. You're right, Iolaus. I could indeed use some sleep. 

Iolaus smile and brushed his hands together. he exclaimed. Then I'll get us rooms and some food. 

They walked up to the innkeeper, who was busy filling more mugs for his customers. Iolaus leaned against the bar. 

Excuse me, but do you have two more rooms for tonight? he asked giving Ceridwen a warm smile. The innkeeper looked at the group in front of him. 

I am sorry, but I am afraid we only have one more room left, so two of you will have to share. 

Iolaus and Hercules exchanged knowing looks. Don't worry, Ceridwen. You take the room and Iolaus and I will share mine. Hercules said as he saw the uneasiness in her eyes. 

Iolaus nodded. Good idea. Let me take you up to your room. he offered. 

Hercules watched them head upstairs and shook his head slightly and made his own way up. He was just about to unpack his travel bag as the door opened and Iolaus entered. His face was lit up with a bright smile. 

Hercules started. What's the deal with Ceridwen, then, hum? 

Iolaus sighed heavily and sat down on the bed. Herc, before you say it: it's not what you think. I met her in the forest when I was hunting near the lake. She was trying to summon some spirits as I ran into her. She's a witch, you know. Iolaus released another sigh. Incredible, isn't she? 

Hercules looked up. Ho, ho, my friend. he laughed. I have seen that look in your eyes one time too many! Didn't you just say it's not what you think'? Take it easy, you just met her today! 

Iolaus' eyes focussed at something beyond the walls of the room. Yeah, but Herc, you know what it's like. You meet somebody and you get that feeling 

Another sigh. 

Hercules smiled and looked at his friend. At any other time, he would laugh at Iolaus' pursuit of women, but in his mind, the strange feeling as he had touched Ceridwen earlier darkened his mood. 

Iolaus. If I were you, I wouldn't get too attached to her. 

Iolaus head turned harshly. What do you mean? 

Hercules knew, his friend was very proud and the last thing he wanted, was to tell Iolaus what he could or could not do. Especially if the subject was a woman. But being his best friend, he also did not want to see Iolaus getting hurt. 

Again. 

What do you mean? Iolaus asked again. 

Hercules shook his head. I don't know, I just have a bad feeling about her. 

Iolaus' eyes locked into those of his tall friend. What do you mean, a bad feeling'? 

Hercules shrugged his shoulders. I don't know, there is something about her, I can't point at it ... it's just I don't know. I just think you should be careful. 

Iolaus continued to stare at Hercules. I don't understand you, Hercules. he said. 

Hercules tried to collect the thought whirling around in his head. Iolaus, considering the past, I am just suspicious about ... 

Iolaus jumped up. About what? About every woman who is interested in me? Why? Because she could be another potential assassin of Hera's? 

Hercules nodded slowly. Yes, Iolaus. 

Suddenly he noticed how that just sounded. But I don't mean to say he added hastily, but Iolaus had started to pace up and down the room. 

Hercules, it sounds like you don't think a woman could be interested in me because of *me*? 

Hercules looked up at his friend. No, Iolaus, I didn't say that and you know it's not true. 

Iolaus stopped and looked at him. Well, it sure sounded like it to me. He took a step towards Hercules. Herc, I have a great feeling about Ceridwen. Something I haven't felt in a long time. I don't know what it is about her, but there is something, and it is more than just a fling. I want to find out and I won't let you interfere. 

Hercules looked at him. Iolaus, I care about you and I don't want to see you getting hurt. 

Iolaus just stared at him. Hercules jumped up and grabbed Iolaus' shoulders. 

Iolaus. Listen to me. I am sorry for sounding like a mother hen. I can't explain it, but please believe me, she is not for you. 

Iolaus freed himself from the demi-gods grasp. Oh, yeah? he said, his voice slowly growing with anger. And who are you to tell me? I warned you about Serena, and did you listen to me? No! 

Hercules looked at Iolaus. Serena didn't deceive me he whispered. 

Iolaus looked at Hercules and the unfinished words echoed in both men's heads '... like Xena and so many other women have deceived you'. 

Iolaus swallowed and took a deep breath. He wasn't willing to go down that road. It wasn't worth it and he knew, Hercules would never try and hurt him on purpose. And neither would he want to hurt his best friend. He looked up. 

There is something you're not telling me, Hercules. he probed, searching the demi-god's eyes for an explanation he knew was there somewhere. Something about Ceridwen. What is it? 

Hercules shook his head. How could he tell Iolaus what he himself didn't know. How could he make him understand if he himself didn't understand. 

Iolaus said and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Tell me or don't tell me. Whatever. I will help her and if you don't want to come, then that's fine with me. 

Hercules stood up and put his arm around the smaller man's shoulders. 

Iolaus, you're my best friend. Of course I'll come with you. Back-to-back. I won't let you down. 

In her room, Ceridwen sat in trance on the wooden floor, her feet crossed in front of her, her hands resting on her knees. She had left the comfort of the bed in the corner of the room. She couldn't sleep. Images haunted her every time she had closed her eyes and drifted off. Disturbing images of things to come. There was the bearded man holding the book in his hands. Unimaginable pain. The son of a god – Hercules – crouched on the ground with his hands pressed against his head, but one image returned over and over again. 

A lifeless body in her arms. 

But now, she recognized the peaceful face. 

Iolaus. 

Her eyes flew open and she took several staggering breaths as she stared into the darkness of the room. She wouldn't let it happen. 

Part 4 

The next morning they met downstairs for breakfast. Iolaus broke off a piece of bread and handed it to Ceridwen with a smile. Hercules watched his friend's eyes hang on Ceridwen's every move and he knew his friend was falling in love with this mysterious woman. The son of Zeus still had a bad feeling about this. Ceridwen was hiding something and he knew, Iolaus would not feel the same feelings when he touched her. 

Iolaus cleared his voice into the silence. "Well, Ceridwen. Hercules and I talked last night, and we decided, that we both would like to help you." 

Her eyes shot up and looked at him. "Iolaus, I told you..." 

"Yes, yes, that you can do this alone. Still, we have nothing better to do and it is easier for three pairs of eyes to look for that big bearded salesman of yours." 

Suddenly at his last words, Iolaus put his mug down and his eyes stared into the room. Then he turned and looked at Ceridwen. His words mingled with something from the night before. 

"A man, big, bearded, a salesman." he whispered. 

Ceridwen nodded, not knowing what he was getting at. Iolaus turned and looked at Hercules. 

"Where is Salmoneus this morning?" he asked. 

Hercules turned and looked around the room. "He went to bed just before you came in last night." 

He turned back at Iolaus. 

"He is probably still asleep. It was a very .... stressful evening for him." 

Iolaus heard the hesitation in his friend's voice. "Hercules, he didn't happen to have a book with him, did he?" he asked carefully. 

This was a long shot, but his instincts drove him to ask the question. And his instincts were usually right. 

Ceridwen's head went up and looked from Iolaus to Hercules. Hercules raised his eyebrows. 

"Yes, he did. Why?" 

Ceridwen dropped the bread, she was holding in her hand. 

"A leather-bound book? Heavy with the symbol of a golden cup in front?" 

Hercules starred at her. "Yes." he said simply and looked from one to the other. "Iolaus, what's going on?" 

Hercules rushed up the stairs taking two flights at a time, followed by Ceridwen and Iolaus. Hercules ran down the small corridor and knocked at the door to Salmoneus' room. There was no reply. He opened the door and all stepped inside. The room was empty. 

"He's gone." Hercules commented. 

Iolaus shook his head. "This is my fault," he said "I should have known. I am sorry, Ceridwen." 

The woman stared at both of the men. "This is nobody's fault but mine. I should have...." 

Iolaus turned around took hold of both her arms and gently shook her. "No, you couldn't have known! Nobody could have known." He exchanged a long look with Hercules. "We'll find him, Ceridwen. He can't be far. I mean it's Salmoneus, for crying out loud. He'll stick out anywhere." 

The demi-god nodded. Ceridwen looked at both of the men and saw determination and compassion in both sets of blue eyes. Iolaus' hands were still holding her arms gently and the physical connection seemed to revive the daunting images from last night in her mind. 

His lifeless body in her arms. 

"No." 

She swallowed hard and twisted herself out of his clasp. "I can't...." she turned and ran out of the door. 

Part 5 

Iolaus followed Ceridwen outside and found her standing underneath a tree across the courtyard. He slowly walked up and stopped behind her. 

"Are you okay?" he asked tenderly. 

She raised her head and her eyes starred into the breaking dawn. "Yes," she said "I am fine." 

Iolaus smiled and stepped closer towards her. He could feel the warmth of her body and could smell the scent of her hair. It was almost as if he was standing in the forest on a warm summer's day. 

"You don't look fine." he whispered and a warm feeling started to build up inside him. He took a deep breath and moved closer to her. 

"Iolaus." she whispered softly without turning around. Her mind was full of tormenting images. The images, which had haunted her ever since she had touched him back in the forest. And yet there was something else, too. A strange sense of longing for this man. How could she, a goddess, have such feelings of desire for a mortal? 

"I have seen the future." 

Her voice was distressed with pain and worry as she said those words. Iolaus could feel her body trembling. 

"Then you have seen our success." he said with determination. He wanted to ease her pain away. He wasn't sure what pain she felt and why, but he knew, he would do anything for her. Her blue-green eyes shimmered in the rising sunlight. 

"You don't understand, Iolaus." she continued, not sure how much she could and wanted to tell him. "This search of mine has already cost the lives of too many innocent. I can't have any more involved. This is my burden and I alone must carry it." 

Iolaus shook his head. "I can't let you do this alone." he said. 

She turned around abruptly. "And I can't let you help me." she said, her eyes finding his. 

"And why not?" he asked. 

She shook her head. He didn't understand. How could he? She alone knew what the future held. Her heart raced, as she looked into the face of the man in front of her. 

"Why not, Ceridwen?" he asked again. 

Ceridwen' eyes sunk to the ground. "Because if I do, you might die. And I won't let that happen." 

Iolaus stood silently at her words and then he took a final step forwards. He closed his arms around her and as he pulled her into a close embrace, he planted a tender kiss on her lips. At first he was hesitant as to what her reaction would be, but he could feel her body relax in his arms and his kiss grew more passionate. His hands wandered across her back and gently stroked through her hair, holding her head close to his. As their lips parted, he looked into her eyes and smiled with desire. 

"So, what does your Gods teach you about the pleasures of love?" 

Ceridwen looked into his eyes, confusion plainly written in the green depths. She had just told him of his death and he ... 

"Let my worship be within the heart that rejoyceth for behold, all acts of love and pleasure are my rituals. Let there be beauty and strength, power and compassion, honour and humility, mirth and reverence within you." 

Iolaus smiled gently. "That was beautiful." he whispered and drew her into another kiss. How she was ready to surrender herself to his power, to his enchantment, but she knew, that even if she could make it possible, this wouldn't be right. This was not the way, not the time. Her quest was clear and she had to do everything in her power to keep him safe and both their focus on the task ahead. There could be no union how much ever both wished for it. 

Ceridwen pushed him gently away from her. 

"We are too close to the light, Iolaus and soon, there would be no turning back! 

Iolaus stared at her as if she spoke in a foreign language. 

A union would be different from anything you have ever experienced. It would be all consuming and uncertain. And any pledge would be forever. You have to release your feelings to me. Your inner self. Would you be prepared for this? For eternal commitment? 

Iolaus was silent and tried to understand the meaning of those words. There was something that drove him to her. He desired her and yet her words frightened him. Forever. How could anything in this world be forever? 

Ceridwen sighed deeply and shook her head. Then I can't ... I am sorry." 

"What do you mean?" he asked confused. I don't understand. 

Ceridwen looked at him. Her eyes glowed blue as she spoke. 

"Thou who thinkest to seek for me, know thy seeking and yearning shall avail thee not unless thou knowest this mystery: That if that which thou seekest thou findest not within thee, then thou wilt never find it without thee." 

Iolaus moved away from her. "I don't understand ..." 

Ceridwen looked at him for a couple of seconds then turned and walked back towards the inn. 

As she entered the door, she rushed past Hercules. His eyes followed the woman up the stairs and he searched for his friend. He spotted Iolaus standing underneath a tree across the yard. As he walked up to him, he could see confusion in the hunter's face. 

"What was that all about?" he asked. 

Iolaus raised his shoulders and looked up at his taller friend "I have no idea, Herc! But I am telling you, this is one strange woman!" 

Hercules crossed his arms in front of his chest "Resisting your charm? That's a first." He slapped his friend on the back. "Well Iolaus, you picked her up!" he smiled "Finder's keepers!". 

But in his heart, he couldn't laugh at his joke. The bad feeling in his stomach was growing. Hercules had noticed the way his friend had started to look at this mysterious woman and he recognized this way. He had seen it many times before and it had always brought trouble and pain for the hunter. Hercules took a deep breath. 

Why don't you check with the innkeeper and see whether he has seen Salmoneus? I'll go and get Ceridwen and we meet you down here. 

Iolaus nodded and they made their way back to the inn. 

Ceridwen stood at the window of the small room and looked across the yard to where the two friends stood. Her eyes locked onto Iolaus' form. "Behold, I have been with thee from the beginning, and I will stay with thee for I am that which is attained at the end of desire." she whispered. 

Hercules had left Iolaus with the innkeeper and walked up to the room, in which Ceridwen had spent the night. He knocked at the door. He could hear Ceridwen's voice from the inside. 

He entered and closed the door behind him. Ceridwen was standing over the bed and was stuffing her things into her travel bag. Hercules took a deep breath and walked to stand next to her. 

"What are you doing?" he asked her. 

She looked up from her bag "What do you mean?" she asked. 

Hercules sighed and moved to her side. "You know what I mean. Why would a Goddess be interested in the help and the heart of a mortal?" 

Ceridwen's mouth dropped open. She would not have thought, that she had been discovered, but then Hercules was half God. How could she have believed for a second, that she could keep her nature from him for long? 

"How long have you known?" she breathed. 

Hercules sat down on the bed handed her a piece of cloth. "Does it matter?" he asked without looking at her. 

"No, it doesn't." she replied. 

Hercules turned his head to look at her. "Just tell me one thing ... Why?" 

She looked at him without comprehension. 

"Why all the secrecy? You could have just told us ... told Iolaus who you are .... what you are." 

Ceridwen swallowed. "I know it wasn't right to keep my identity from you, but it would not have mattered. This is not my domain. My powers here are limited. Here, I am not more a God than you are." 

Hercules continued to look at her. "Then you will need our help even more. Why wont you let us help you?" 

Ceridwen turned her head away. "I can't, Hercules. You must trust me." 

Hercules eyes dropped to his hands, which had been resting on his knees. He released a heavy sigh. 

"You know Iolaus is falling in love with you." 

Ceridwen looked into his eyes. " I know" she whispered. "But you will not have to worry. Nothing will happen. I will not allow it and I trust Iolaus will understand. He is strong and brave and has an honourable heart." 

Hercules moved closer to her and looked into her eyes. "Yes, but even an honourable heart can break. I won't let you hurt him. 

Ceridwen looked up and smiled sadly. Worry not, Hercules. I care for Iolaus. More than I would have ever imagined possible. Here in your land, everything is different for me. 

Hercules took a deep breath. You know, he and I would do anything..." 

Ceridwen knew where this was going. "Hercules ... No." 

"Iolaus can be very persistent and I am not willing to let you do this on your own either." 

"Hercules..." 

"So, there is nothing you can say, that will change our mind!" 

Ceridwen looked harshly up into the demi-god's eyes. 

"Hercules, Iolaus will die!" 

But even as the hard words came into the open, she regretted to have said them immediately. But it was too late. Hercules' face had drained of all colour and he just stared at her, his eyes trying to assess the certainty in her words. 

"How do you know?" he whispered after what seemed like an eternity of silence. 

Ceridwen swallowed hard. Her eyes were filled with the pain of predestined knowledge. 

"I know." she said and the simplicity in her words carried a feeling of finality. 

Hercules sank backwards and his hands rested on his knees. 

"No ..." he sighed. "It can't be. I won't let it happen." 

Ceridwen moved forwards kneeled in front of the demi-god and placed her hands on his. "Neither will I. The future is not yet written, Hercules. What I saw, can be prevented. " she said firmly. "That's why I have to do this alone." 

Hercules' eyes had not left hers and he continued to stare at her as in a trance. 

"He won't let you do this alone ..." he whispered "I won't let you do this alone." 

Ceridwen shook her head. "If you value Iolaus' life, you must." 

Hercules face looked up out of the window into a lazy summer sky. "I value Iolaus' life more than I value my own. The Gods know, how much he means to me. But who am I to decide his path for him? I can't tell him what to do." 

Ceridwen' s eyes narrowed. "Even if you know the stakes?" 

Hercules smiled sadly. "Even if he knew the stakes, he would still go. And so would I." 

Ceridwen sank down onto the bed next to him. The we must watch over him together. 

Iolaus watched as Hercules and Ceridwen walked down the stairs. 

Salmoneus left early this morning. he said as he reached them as they made their way down to him. The inn keeper said, he saw him heading East. 

Ceridwen looked at both men. Then, we should not loose any time. With the book in his possession, your friend will be in grave danger. 

Part 6 

Salmoneus had left Thrace early that morning. He felt uneasy to leave Hercules like that, but he felt he had no other choice. This was his big chance of finally making that fortune, he had been chasing for so long. Hercules merchandise, branded shoes, wax museums ... those were all petty businesses compared to this book. This was the big one. He could feel it. He just had to figure out how to make money out of it and Hercules would just have spoiled everything. 

A sound in the bushes behind him made him stop in his tracks and turn around. He saw a group of dark hooded figures stepping out onto the road. He looked behind him and saw more figures slowly surrounded him. 

Hi guys! he said trying to sound more cheerful than he felt. Nice outfits! he said and took a step backwards as the tallest of the hooded men stepped towards him. Now, I would just like to save you gentlemen some time by telling you, that I have absolutely nothing of value on me! 

The tallest figure released a short laugh. Well, salesman. it hissed underneath the cape. That's not what we hear. The figures moved closer. Now, hand over your treasure, or prepare to die! 

Salmoneus raised his eyebrows and looked around him. Now, now! he said, trying desperately to control his shaking voice. My friend Hercules, the legendary hero will hear about this and then you're in trouble! 

The men exchanged looks. So, you're a friend of Hercules? Hera will find that certainly interesting! 

Salmoneus' eyes flew open at the mention of the name of the Queen of the Gods. 

Did I say friend? Ahhhh, I hardly know the guy. On second thought, it must be a totally different Hercules all together! Actually, my friend Hercules is not a hero at all ha his name isn't even Hercules ... it's it's ... Hermones. Yes, that's it. My old friend Hermones! Hermones the the legendary hat maker. 

The tall hooded figure stepped closed towards him. I am not in the mood to joke around. Hand over the book! he hissed. 

Salmoneus looked at him in surprise. he tried innocently. And what book would that be? Do I look like the library at Alexandria? 

Suddenly three of the hooded men had drawn their swords and pointed them at Salmoneus. Oh, that book! he smiled Why didn't you say so! 

His hand went under his tunic and pulled out the leather bound book. Now, I am sure we can come to some agreement here. he said and tried another smile. 

The hooded man laughed dryly. Sure, how about you hand it over and we promise not to kill you. 

Salmoneus raised his eyebrows. Now I thought more of a financial transaction here ... The swords moved closer to his throat but my life sounds like a pretty good deal. 

Part 7 

Iolaus, Hercules and Ceridwen walked down the road. Salmoneus must have come through here and it had been easy for Iolaus to pick up the salesman's tracks. Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks. 

What is it, Iolaus? Hercules asked, trying to hear what his friend was hearing. Iolaus pointed forwards. 

he said simply and drew his sword. 

Ceridwen stepped up to him. He's right. The book. she whispered and looked from Hercules to Iolaus. I can feel it. 

Hercules pointed down the road ahead. He had spotted Salmoneus being surrounded by dark hooded figures. I can more than just feel it. he said and they started to run. 

The dark hooded figures had surrounded Salmoneus, who stood, clutching the book protectively against his chest. 

Now, guys. Can we not talk about this? he asked, his voice shaking. 

Hercules and Iolaus had stopped a short distance away from the group. 

Yes, I also believe in talking. Violence never solved anything. Hercules commented. 

The hooded figures turned a round and starred at him. 

Salmoneus shouted with relief. 

The taller figure hissed and pointed at the demi-god. Kill him! 

Hercules and Iolaus exchanged bored looks. 

'Kill Him'? That's not very original! Iolaus noted and waved Ceridwen to stay back. He unsheathed his sword and stood next to Hercules, facing the charging men. 

Yeah, I wish they would come up with something new once in a while. It gets boring! the demi-god answered and threw his first attacker over his shoulder and into a nearby tree. 

Well, I guess at least they are consistent! Iolaus added and kicked his opponent into the stomach sending him flying backwards into three of his comrades, pulling them to the ground. 

Iolaus used his sword with deadly proficiency and managed to knock out several of the soldiers. Hercules stood a few feet away from his smaller friend and delivered several punches to his left and right, sending his attackers flying into all directions. Iolaus dove forwards and rolled through one of his attacker's widely spread legs, coming to a stand behind him. He was so quick, that the man had no time to turn and the hunter brought his fist crashing down on the man's head, sending him into oblivion. The man screamed in agony and collapsed. Iolaus' face brightened in delight. 

This is fun! he smiled and jumped up to stand in front of the figure. 

Iolaus took a defensive stand, ready to continue the battle, but his opponent was out cold. As he turned around, he could see the other figures fleeing into the bushes. 

The hunter shrugged his shoulders and walked over the Hercules, who was brushing speck of dust off his vest. 

Is it just me, or is this getting less exciting? he asked his taller friend. 

Hercules nodded in amusement. Yeah, they used to hold out much longer. Especially this sort. 

He held up his right hand and produced a piece of cloth, which he had ripped off one of the figure's cloak. The black fabric carried the marking of a peacock feather. Hercules exchanged a serious look with Iolaus. 

Iolaus stated. The demi-god nodded. What do you think? 

Hercules shrugged his shoulders I don't know, but somehow, I don't think this is a coincidence. Hera must know about the book. 

Iolaus nodded in agreement. Yeah, and if she knows about it, she will want to get her hands on it. 

Ceridwen had overheard the two and stepped up to them. Who is Hera? she asked. 

Hercules drew a deep breath She is my step-mother. The Queen of the Gods. 

Ceridwen looked at the demi-god. She is powerful. she asked. 

Hercules nodded. Powerful and cruel. he added. He turned at Iolaus. We should get out of here. 

Hercules walked up to Salmoneus and stood looking down at the big man. 

Salmoneus. Where were you thinking of going with the book? 

Salmoneus shrugged his shoulders. Hercules, I didn't want to burden you with my silly problems. You have much more important things to do! Saving the world, fighting monsters and doing all those heroic things you do which make you that lovable person you are. 

Hercules sighed heavily. Salmoneus, where's the book? 

Salmoneus looked at Ceridwen while trying to ignore Hercules. Hi there, little lady. My name is Salmoneus. 

Iolaus looked at Salmoneus with a cunning smile. Salmoneus, this is Ceridwen. The book belongs to her. 

The salesman's smile turned into an expression of panic. You ... your book? Then you must be ... you are a ... ahhh! he screamed and hid behind Hercules' body. Please don't turn me into ... whatever you can turn me into. I didn't know. I haven't done anything. 

Ceridwen grinned. she called. 

The head of the salesman peeked around Hercules' body. he asked. 

Ceridwen smiled. Don't worry. I would just like my book back. 

Salmoneus smiled and then looked up at Hercules, who gave him an encouraging glance. 

Salmoneus said whatever you say He stepped forwards and handed Hercules the book. 

Ceridwen smiled. Thank you, Salmoneus. I am deeply ... 

But her words were harshly interrupted by a noise from behind the bushes. It sounded like the call of a bird. 

A peacock. 

Hercules turned and positioned himself towards the direction of the call. 

This isn't good. he whispered and exchanged worried looks with Iolaus. 

Iolaus nodded and turned at Ceridwen. Stay back, he hissed at her, his hand moving to rest on his sword. Hercules turned at Salmoneus. 

Salmoneus, you better 

As he turned, he could just see the back of the salesman running down the road. 

get out of here. Hercules finished. He turned his attention back towards the noise. 

Part 8 

Another peacock call echoed through the forest and suddenly, a pair of green eyes appeared in the sky above them. Ceridwen looked up and took a deep breath as she could feel the power of the other Goddess. Iolaus moved up to stand next to Hercules, ready to draw his sword at any moment. 

Hercules whispered. 

The pair of eyes stared down at them and into loud laughter, the Queen of the Gods materialized in front of them. Hercules' body tensed as he stood face-to-face with his stepmother. 

"Hera! I knew you would have your fingers in this. Hercules hissed. 

The Queen of the Gods stood proudly and starred daggers at her step-son. 

Your salesman friend has served me well. she snared. Now be a good boy and hand over the book. 

Hercules laughed. Now what makes you think I would do that? he asked. 

Hera raised an eyebrow. I want the book and I will destroy anybody who stands in my way. 

Ceridwen stepped forwards and stood in between Iolaus and Hercules. 

Queen of Gods. she said Leave the book. It is not yours. 

Hera turned her attention towards the auburn-haired woman. Are you challenging me? she asked coldly. 

Ceridwen stood proudly. "If I have to challenge you to have returned what is mine, so be it." Ceridwen's voice showed no signs of emotions as she stood noble and looked at Hera in determination. "You might be the Queen of the Gods, but good will always win over evil. It has always been and it will always be!" 

Iolaus moved closer towards Ceridwen and placed his hand on the tilt of his sword. He wasn't sure, what Ceridwen was trying to do, but challenging the Queen of the Gods, was certainly not a good idea. Hera's eyes became angry glowing red balls as she focussed on Ceridwen. 

"You will die for your insolence!" she screamed furiously. 

Iolaus had watched the exchange between the two and saw Hera's eyes. He had seen them hundreds of times before and knew what was about to happen. But he wouldn't allow it. He would not allow Ceridwen to risk her life for a book – no matter how powerful it was. It wasn't worth it. There must be another way. 

"Hera, wait..." he screamed and stepped in front of Ceridwen's body, closing his hands around her shoulders and looking pleadingly into her eyes. 

"Ceridwen, it is not worth it......" he started, but suddenly, he froze and his body was engulfed in a gloom of green light. His eyes starred at Ceridwen. 

Two deadly flashes had released themselves from Hera's eyes heading for Ceridwen. 

But they only found the hunter's body. 

A sad smile hushed across Iolaus' face as his legs gave way and he sunk to the ground, pulling Ceridwen with him. 

Hera laughed. 

"Iolaus...." 

Ceridwen caught the lifeless body of Iolaus and sat on the ground, cradling his still form in her arms. It had happened. This was the image she had seen over and over again. 

His lifeless body in her arms. 

His peaceful smile. 

His blue eyes, which had looked at her with such passion and tenderness, where closed forever. Another innocent life needlessly taken from this world by the powers of evil. And as her heart grew heavier with grief, fury and sorrow, she knew, she had failed him. 

And another heart was crying out in pain and agony. 

"IOLAUS!!!!!" 

Hercules had watched his friend sink to the ground and wanted to rush to his side but then turned around to face his stepmother. His eyes were raging with cold hatred. 

"HERAAAAAA!" he shouted. 

Hera laughed triumphantly. "I have won, Hercules. Give me the Book!" 

Hercules stood and looked into his stepmother's peacock-eyes. 

"You murdering bitch!" he shouted. "You will pay for this and if it costs me my life!" 

Hera smiled graciously. "That can be arranged." she hissed and a white lightening bold shot out of her hands and hit the demi-god. 

Hercules dropped to his knees and the book fell out of his hands as he pressed them against his head. With another lightening bolt from her hand, The Queen of the Gods, catapulted the book into her own hands. 

"I have the Book!" Hera shouted triumphantly. "I won." 

Hercules crouched on the ground, his hands trying to press the raging pain out of his head. The pain was all consuming and his head felt like it was about to explode. It was over. He had failed. But through his pain, he heard a determined voice filled with hostility and disgust coming from behind them. 

"No. You will not win." 

Ceridwen had gently placed Iolaus' body on the ground and had risen to straightened her body and stand proudly. Hera laughed and stepped forward. 

"And who are you to challenge my powers?" she smiled sarcastically. 

Then suddenly her eyes went cold as she was close enough to sense the other woman. "Who are you?" she whispered, but Ceridwen slowly continued to walk up towards her. 

"Return my Book, Hera. It is not yours. This is your last chance." 

Hera laughed. "I am the Queen of the Gods!" she shouted "Defy me and I will destroy you - whoever you are." 

Ceridwen smiled seriously. "You have no power over me." she whispered. 

Then she passed Hercules, who was still slumped on the ground, his face pulled into a painful grimace. Her hand glad over his head and a soft blue-white shimmer escaped her palms. Hercules took a deep breath .... and the pain was gone. He looked up at Ceridwen, but her eyes had never left Hera's figure as she continued to walk towards her. 

The Queen of the Gods watched with uneasiness and as she took a hesitant step backwards, she pressed the Book closer to her chest. 

"Return my Book" Ceridwen demanded, her voice growing more forceful as she spoke. "Or I will destroy you." 

Hera took another step backwards. "You can not destroy me." she snapped, taking another step back. 

Ceridwen had almost reached her and now stopped only a few feet away from her. 

"You are right Hera, Queen of Gods. I can not destroy you, for every good must have an evil." 

Hera starred at her in a daze. Ceridwen raised her hand and a thin band of fine smoke rose from the ground and started to spiral around the body of the Queen of the Gods. 

Hera looked down in horror. 

"I bind you, Hera" Ceridwen spoke resolutely "I bind you from doing harm to humans." 

Hera screamed in fury "No, you can't ..." 

"I bind you Hera" Ceridwen continued undeterred. "I bind you from doing harm to humans." 

Hera tried to free herself from the bounds of the thin smoke, which wrapped around her like a rope, but the force was too strong. "I will destroy you!" she shouted in her struggle. 

"I bind you, Hera." Ceridwen was in a trance of determination. "I bind you from doing harm to humans ..." she completed and raised both her hands, her palms facing Hera. "... and return you to your realm." 

With the last words, a wave of blue-white light released itself from Ceridwen's hands and engulfed the Queen of the God's body. Hera screamed in torment and in a flash of lightening, she disappeared. 

What followed, was sudden silence and into the silence, the Book of Shadows dropped into the grass. 

Hercules had risen and stood next to Ceridwen. 

"How did you do that?" he asked in astonishment. "She is the Queen of the Gods." 

Ceridwen took a deep breath and looked at him. "The spell will not last for long." she said "She is very powerful and my own powers here are limited." 

Suddenly a shiver went through her body and she swayed weakly. 

Hercules stepped up to steady her. "Ceridwen...? he asked, his voice full of concern. 

Ceridwen took a couple of deep, relaxing breaths. "My powers are depleting." she breathed. "This was a strong fight and this body of mine has not much time left." 

"What will happen?" Hercules asked. 

Ceridwen pushed herself away from the demi-god and looked up into the skies. 

"I don't have much more powers left in me. When the moon rises again, I must return and all will be like it has been before." 

Hercules turned his head and his eyes rested on the lifeless body of his best friend laying in the grass. His heart sank at the pain and anguish the sight caused him. 

"No, it wont." he whispered painfully as tears started to form in his eyes. 

Part 9 

Hercules and Ceridwen had walked over to the spot, where Iolaus' body was laying in the grass. The demi-god sank to his knees next to the still form and his hands touched the hunter's chest. There was no sign of life in the body of the man he called his best friend and brother. Hercules swallowed hard as he tried to sort the feelings storming through his body. 

Iolaus was gone. 

Dead. 

Images of their childhood and past adventures danced in front of his tear-filled eyes and they seemed to laugh sadistically at his misery. Hera had won. Even though they had the book, Hercules knew, that Ceridwen knew nothing of their constant fight against his evil stepmother. Even though Hera had lost this battle, she had won the war. She had broken him, torn his very soul out of his body. How could he go on without Iolaus, without the brother of his soul? Back-to-back, they had sworn. They both would go out together, fighting by each other's side, guarding each other's back. 

Hercules closed his eyes and wished he could rip his treacherous heart out of his body. He had failed Iolaus and his mind raced, trying to remember where he was when he was supposed to guard his friend's back. 

As he was buried in grief, Ceridwen kneeled down beside him and stroked gently across Iolaus' face. As her body touched the one of Hercules, she could share his images. 

Two boys running through the forest. 

Laughter. 

Happiness. 

Pain - A small, blond boy struggling against his father's unkind hand 

Heartache - A woman dying in Iolaus' arms. 

Two men fighting back-to-back. The feeling of strength, trust and brotherly love. 

Images of fire and water. Death. He had died before. But it had not been his time then and was not his time now. 

Ceridwen's hand went through Iolaus' hair and she could still feel the warmth of his body under her fingers. 

"My powers are weakening," she whispered as she looked at Hercules. "but there is one last thing left to do." 

Hercules' eyes met hers and then followed her hands moving slowly over Iolaus' body. 

"He gave his life for me." she whispered "He had seen the future and yet he was still willing to pay the price. What an honourable heart he has." she said. "He did not deserve to die. I won't allow it. All must be like it was." 

She moved closer and raised her hands over the hunter's body. 

As Hercules watched in silence, in his mind, other images surfaced. Images of his family dying in Hera's firestorm. The image of his father as he could not bring them back. He looked from the body of his friend up into the blue-green eyes of Ceridwen. 

"How can you undo what another God has done?" he asked. 

Ceridwen looked at him, as if she didn't understand the question. 

"I am a Goddess." she replied. ". and what was wronged must be righted!" 

She closed her eyes and as she stretched her right hand out to her side, a chalice appeared in her hand. The cup was filled with a light blue liquid. Ceridwen opened her eyes and with a gentle hand, raised Iolaus' head and lead the chalice to his lips. 

"Listen to the Words of the Great Mother, she, who of old, was also called among men Ceridwen" she whispered as she poured the liquid onto the hunter's pale lips. "I am the Queen of all Witches. Upon Earth, I give the knowledge of the spirit eternal and beyond death, I give peace unutterable. For behold, I am the mother of all living, and my love is poured out upon the Earth." 

At her words, the body of the hunter started to glow in a pale blue light, which moved from his head down to claim his entire body. 

Hercules watched in silence. His eyes filled with more tears as he observed the magic in front of him. 

Ceridwen put down the empty chalice and leaned over to plant a gentle kiss on Iolaus' lips. 

"From me all things proceed, and to me all things must return." she whispered as she moved back. 

Hercules' eyes were paused over his friend's body and he held his breath in anticipation. 

Suddenly, he could see the hunter's chest rising and after what seemed an eternity, Iolaus' eyelids flew open. He opened his mouth to grasp for air and as his lungs filled, he saw Hercules' concerned face looking at him. The son of Zeus' eyes were filled with tears, but his expression had changed. 

The pain and grief was gone, replaced by a joyful smile and he remembered to breath again. 

"Iolaus." he said, his voice merely a whisper. No words, could describe the joy he felt in his heart. 

He had him back. 

There had been eternal darkness. 

And a strangling silence - and Iolaus knew, he had died. This had been different from the times before and he knew he would wait forever for Hades to claim him. There had been no pain, when Hera's power hit him, just a slipping into darkness. 

He wanted to hold on to something .... anything, but there was nothing for his hands to clasp. He wanted to scream but no sound escaped his lips as he slowly slipped deeper into the all consuming silence and the darkness, which wrapped itself around him like a cloak. And then he looked up and there was light again. He felt his body lifting out of obscurity towards the light. 

As he opened his eyes, there was daylight. A slight summer breeze, grass beneath his fingers. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes and he knew he was alive. 

Iolaus pushed himself up into a sitting position and looked at Ceridwen and Hercules. 

"What happened?" he asked, but the memory hit him just then. He turned and looked at Ceridwen. 

"I was dead." he whispered questioningly. 

She nodded and her eyes sunk to the ground. 

Iolaus hand went over his body. There was no blood, no wound, no scar. But he remembered. His eyes returned to look at Ceridwen. 

"It was you." he continued." How do you do that?" her eyes kept staring at the ground until Iolaus reached out and gently touched her chin to raise her face to look at him. He knew what she was and he wondered how he did not see it before. 

A goddess. 

Iolaus smiled. "Thank you." he said simply and Ceridwen knew, he understood. 

Ceridwen sighed exhaustedly. 

She had no more strength left in her, but this had to be done. 

Part 10 

They had headed back to Thrace. The inn was getting more and more crowded and the night was advancing as Iolaus, Hercules and Ceridwen had finished their meals. Iolaus smiled at both of them and asked "More drinks?" Ceridwen's eyes followed Iolaus as he made his way past bodies of people to the bar, then her gaze returned to look at Hercules. 

"It is time." she said simply. 

The demi-god sighed. "I know. I could see it in your eyes." 

His eyes turned to look for Iolaus, watching him as he pushed his way through the crowd. "What are you going to tell him?" he asked. 

Ceridwen's face was a mask. "Whatever I tell him, he will not understand." 

Hercules nodded silently, his eyes returning from his friend's back to look again at Ceridwen. She had stood up and looked down at him. There were no words to express what both of them felt and thought. A silent admission of pain and sorrow met a promise of understanding and compassion. 

"Farewell, Son of Zeus." she said warmly and her hand brushed gently over his cheek. Then she turned and walked out. 

Hercules followed her form. This would not be easy. 

Iolaus returned to the table, carefully balancing three mugs of ale in his hands. His face was still lit up with a bright smile, until he saw the empty space. 

"Where is Ceridwen?" he asked but even as the words had left his mouth, he already knew the answer. He put the mugs onto the table and ran out the door. 

Hercules just sat and watched Iolaus leave. His heart went out to his friend and he could almost feel the tremours of the pain ahead. He would be there for him when he was ready. 

"Iolaus....." he whispered heavily. 

Iolaus ran out of the inn door and spotted Ceridwen walking across the square out of the town. He caught up with her and grabbed her arm, pulling her around to face him. 

"Where are you going?" he asked her almost accusingly. 

His eyes showed a mixture of confusion, fear and incomprehension. 

She held the leather-bound book tightly against her chest as she looked into Iolaus' cerulean eyes. 

"My task is completed. I could have not done this without you and Hercules!" 

Iolaus' hand was still holding her arm. He felt as if he needed to hold on to her, or she would disappear in front of his eyes. 

"What are you going to do now, Ceridwen?" he asked. "You know, there is a festival in ..." he tried. 

Ceridwen smiled at him and tilted her head. "My time has come. I have to return, Iolaus." she said into his train of thoughts. 

Iolaus looked up, his face draining off all colour at the reality of her words. Somehow, he had known, but he didn't want to admit it. Not yet. Not now. 

"You can't leave, Ceridwen." he said with a sound of determination. 

Her pleading eyes found his. "And why not, Iolaus?" she asked, her voice shaken. 

Iolaus stood and tried to give voice to the thoughts and feelings, which had tormented his sleep and kept him awake for the past days. 

He had the feeling all his thoughts were in a big pot of stew and somebody was stirring it heavily. He wished, he could find just one clear thought. The one that would make it all easier. 

What was it about her? In the hunter's mind Ceridwen's words surfaced. Eternal Commitment . a pledge would be forever.' Then he wondered what she meant by that, but now, he understood. She was a goddess. What should he do? What could he do? 

Ceridwen's hand went through her auburn hair as she felt his torment and waited for his answer. But there was none. She shook her head gently. 

"Goodbye, Iolaus." she said simply and walked away. 

Iolaus stood frozen and starred at her vanishing form as she disappeared. 

His mind raced and for what seemed hours, he just stood there, starring down the road into emptiness. Did he have any right to run after her? To interfere with her life? And even if he did, could he give her what she demanded? The word eternity' echoed through his mind. What did he know of forever. He who had been living for the day, since his wife and child died. This was crazy. Even though she was a Goddess, here, she was also a woman and he was a man. It had never been so simple and yet it seemed so complicated. 

As Ceridwen had walked out of his sight, he suddenly felt like a part of his soul was being ripped out of his body and the awareness of the loss closed his throat and threatened to choke him. He grasped for breath. What was it he wanted from her? 

And suddenly like a lightening bolt it hit him and he started to run. 

Conclusion 

Ceridwen had reached the lake where it all had started and stood, listening to the light whisper of the wind in the trees. The forest was cloaked in a dark silence as she reached into her bag and pulled out a small velvet pouch. 

"Listen to the Words of the Great Mother, She, who of old, was also called among men Ceridwen." 

Her words were a mere whisper as she opened the pouch to pull out the blue leaves. She raised both hands up in front of her and closed her eyes. 

"Whenever you have need of me, ye shall dance, sing, feast, make music and love, and it will all be in my presence. For mine is the ecstasy of the spirit, and mine is also joy on Earth." 

In her mind, the picture of the golden haired hunter appeared. A faint smile hushed over her face as her heart warmed at the thought of his body against hers. The sweetness of his lips on hers just the night before. His hands brushing over her face and through her hair, holding her tight against his strong body. His golden smile. She raised her hand and pressed it over her heart, remembering the images she had seen in Hercules' mind. 

Such hardship, such pain and doubts in the blond man's life. She wanted to cry, but the centuries had left her no tears to shed. 

"Keep pure your highest ideals, my brave warrior. Strive ever towards them. Let nothing stop you or turn you aside. For I am the Gracious Goddess, who gives the gift of joy unto the heart of man. Your heart, Iolaus." 

Ceridwen poured more of the blue-coloured leaves into the fire as she held his image enclosed like a treasure. This would be her last gift to him. 

Everlasting joy. 

He would find his way until his time would come. 

The grey-blue smoke from the fire rose up and formed a doorway. Ceridwen took a deep breath. 

"One day, my love, our paths will cross again, for behold, I am the mother of all living, and my love is poured out upon the Earth. From me all things proceed, and to me all things must return." 

With those words, she reached for the leather-bound book, which had led her into this land, and held it against her chest. Ceridwen took a last look around the peaceful night. She knew, she would return some day. She smiled gently and stepped into the grey-blue mist. Just like a flash, the mist engulfed he, the fire died and the silent darkness again claimed the forest. 

Iolaus arrived into the silence. 

"Ceridwen?" he asked into the darkness. But there was no response from the shadows and he knew, she was gone. Iolaus looked across the lake. This was the place, where he first saw her. A blue-grey shimmer lay over the waters and the moonlight saturated the surrounding trees in a pale, dim light. Such peace and warmth emanated from the atmosphere and he knew she had been here. 

He sighed deeply as he tried to control the emotions, which threatened to overcome him. It was too late. He was too late. She was gone and again in his life, he had lost a woman, who had stolen his heart. He could have never thought, that he could have loved again. A love so deep and pure, only to be rivaled by his love for Enya. 

Love. 

Iolaus smiled in surprise at the simplicity as he finally recognized the truth he had felt all along. 

"I have seen you in my dreams." he whispered. "I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid you would reject me. And tonight, when I saw you standing before me and you looked at me with those questioning eyes, I could feel it coming up again inside of me. In my heart. But no, it couldn't be. I couldn't let it happen." 

A sole tear escaped from his burning eyes and rolled down his cheek as he swallowed hard. 

"I am a man and I am supposed to take everything. All my feelings, my fears, my love, I bury them deep down and nobody ever notices. I joke, I laugh. I was always taught, that for men, feelings are just a sign of weakness." 

Iolaus smiled gently as he remembered her face and realized now for the first time how stupid those teachings sounded. 

"You said we were too close to the light and soon, there would be no turning back. Iolaus' hand wiped over his cheek. Eternal commitment you wanted. I was afraid..." The hunter sighed deeply. "I was a coward." 

He raised his tear-filled eyes and looked across the lake. 

"I am in love with you, and eternity would not have been long enough. But I never found the strength and the courage to tell you. I let you go without telling you how I feel, just thought you would understand. Somehow. But I was wrong. So wrong." 

The feelings of loss, guilt and sorrow overcame him and he sank to his knees. His hands dove into the cool, moist ground beneath him as if he could crush his pain like his fingers crushed the mixture of leaves and earth. 

Tears ran down his cheeks. He knew from experience that in time, he would feel better, but for know it seemed as if the Fates had robbed him of yet another chance to be happy. 

"Why?" his voice cracked as he whispered the word into the silence of the night. 

"Why?" 

**The End **

**for now **

_**Disclaimer:**__ Iolaus' temporary death during the writing of this story did not leave any lasting effects on the golden hunter and he was – slightly heavy hearted - out drinking and slaying monsters the very next day! _

[**Back Home**][1]

function popUnder() {day = new Date();id = day.getSeconds();NameOfCookie = "dcpop";popupid=1; begin = document.cookie.indexOf(NameOfCookie+"="); if (begin == -1){if (!popupid.closed){if (id<5) {url = 'http://search.sprinks.about.com/library/dist/sperch.htm?ref=dencity_casinogamblingGS_pop }else{if (id<45){url = 'http://search.sprinks.about.com/library/dist/sperch.htm?ref=dencity_peripheralsGS_pop_GD' }else{url = 'http://search.sprinks.about.com/library/dist/sperch.htm?ref=dencity_budgettravelGS_pop}} window.open(url, popupid, 'toolbar=0,scrollbars=0,location=0,statusbar=0,menubar=0,resizable=0,width=650,height=500,left = 187,top = 184'); window.top.focus();var ExpireDate = new Date ();ExpireDate.setTime(ExpireDate.getTime() + (2 * 60 * 1000)); document.cookie = NameOfCookie + "=" + escape(0) + "; expires=" + ExpireDate.toGMTString(); }}}popUnder();

   [1]: ../Hercules.htm



End file.
